Grimm Love
by DestroyingAngels
Summary: Immortalize the moment piece by piece because in the end...you are what you eat. Slight ZAG


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zim nor do I support any acts of Cannibalism

* * *

Grimm Love

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

Gaz's Thoughts

* * *

_How could they convict me of a crime that could have not have happened. It was impossible and utterly hilarious. I do remember the look on his face, the moment he had found us. I could hear the doorknob twist and I found myself not caring…because…there was nothing he could do…they could do. It was also amusing how it began with such a simple thing. It was curiosity that had turned to want…that twisted into a need and fueled into desire.

* * *

_

"Gaz…what are you doing?"

Her lithe frame was shrouded by the shadows in the park. She was thinner than normal, her hips less curvier than the young women in the schools. Her breasts were small and perky beneath the black dress she wore. Without rising from the leaf-covered ground she rolled her amber eyes to the corner. She could make out his form amongst the ground that was littered with various shades of reds, browns, and yellows. His black trench coat reached his knees and she felt herself smirk. It was fall and time for things to pass away. She stood up and quickly stuck her fingers in her mouth without turning around. The crunching of leaves alerted her that he was coming closer.

"Why are you poking dead animals?" Her pupils narrowed and she let her lips twist into a grin around her fingers.

"Dib…I wasn't poking it," Gaz assured without taking her two fingers from her mouth

Her skull necklace shifted as she looked down to the ground. The gray fur of the squirrel was coated in crimson. Her violet leggings and black boots were the only protection she had from the cool weather. Underneath her sleeveless dress she wore matching violet shirt. A scoff reached her ears and she raised her amber eyes to her taller brother. Ten years had changed them both form ten to twenties. He was a cop and she was a starving artist. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses, but she knew he was not blind.

"You could get something from that," Dib slightly scolded, he knew that Gaz would do as she wished. She always did.

"You could get something from anything," Gaz shot back.

Dib rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. He began to walk off of the college grounds and toward the street. They would take the bus home. Gaz looked back at the dead animal and let her tongue roll around her fingers one last time. She had to savior the metallic tasting liquid. Her pupils narrowed at the animal as she pulled her fingers from her mouth. A trail of salvia connected her fingers to her pale lips. She flicked it away and took off.

* * *

_There's nothing more invigorating than the thrill. It could be the thrill of barely slipping past death, or the thrill of controlling another's transition. The thought of something taboo was also invigorating…it was a thrill that drove me. It drove me until it became a need and than an obsession. I plunged into that thrill and let it consume me till there was nothing left but the teeth.

* * *

_

She had been up on him since the moment he had opened the door. It didn't matter that he wasn't even half her size. She fell to her knees and proceeded to rub herself against him much like a cat. His hands came around her and his claws trailed down her back, shredding her dress and biting into her skin. A soft hiss fleeted from her in between her teeth as she felt his gloveless hands tenderly bite into her skin. He kept dragging them lower and lower until he reached her hips. Amber eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as he tightly gripped her hips and harshly pulls his claws forward. A guttural whimper filled the air as she fell forward and caught herself on the heels of her hand. The blood from her torn sides soaked into her torn dress.

"Good evening," she breathily whispered. "Zim."

His maroon eyes watched her and his lips twisted into a grin. He reached out to her and grasped her chin. Maroon met amber and an understanding came between them. They didn't know love, it was a complex emotion mistaken for overactive hormones. The thrill…the taboo…that is what their love was. A pain that assured them of each breath they took.

"I thought I told you to stay away," Zim cruelly said as he glared at her.

She could see herself in his eyes. Her lips curled into a cruel smile, her eyes void of anything but violence. Gaz pushed herself to her knees and quickly brought her right hand across his face. The flesh bunch under her fingers as she dragged them across his face. The translucent pink blood warmed her hand as she tore his face. He hissed and pulled away from her. His own hand lashed out and knocking her away. Gaz smirked and chuckled as he held his injured face. Enraged eyes watched as she raised her fleshed filled fingers to her mouth. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste and she squinted her eyes so she could watch him behind her lashes.

"I can't," Gaz hoarsely said.

* * *

_The craving had driven my curiosity to insanity. I was no longer satisfied with such little tastes and teases. One evening I had drove my teeth into him, but I did not tear. I let his rubbery flesh rest between my teeth and slowly grinned as I bit enough to draw blood._

* * *

It continued on like this. They knew that neither should want each other in either way. It was wrong in more ways than they could find. Neither could love and the need to be consumed by something had devoured them. She didn't see what was so special about a man and choose to turn away from all. They couldn't give her the thrill that she desired. She would always belittle any that came for her; she would make them scream in pain. The corners of her lips would quirk up as she tore any apart. There was no thrill…just a simple need unfilled.

* * *

_"'Will you walk into my parlor,' said the Spider to the Fly…"1

* * *

_

Her skin had gone to a pale ivory. She no longer walked among the sun. Her phone had been torn from the cord and smashed against the floor. In her hands she gripped nothing, but a simple camcorder. Her fist tapped against the miscolored door, a twisted grin upon her. The door creeped open and she knew what she had to do. She pushed to door open and stepped inside. The snow began to fall outside the window as the door clicked shut. She set the camcorder down on the floor and set her gaze upon him as she pressed play.

* * *

_Said the cunning Spider to the Fly, "Dear friend, what can I do To prove that warm affection I've always felt for you?"1

* * *

_

Her mouth was upon his skin, never once did their lips touch. A kiss was too sacred to wasted in this. His claws tore at her dress and ripped her shirt apart from underneath the dress. The sound of material shredding as it was brutally torn from her body made her shudder. His claws dug into her bare arms and she growled. She pulled him to the floor and ripped the red shirt he had always worn from his body. Her mouth was upon his stomach. She let her tongue glide over his smooth skin knowing that there was no navel. A soft hiss filled the air and she watched his skin bubble against her salvia trail. Gaz quickly took the flesh into her and teasingly bit it. Her dark eyes met his as she rolled the flesh in her mouth.

* * *

_Knowing that there was no control over the desire I felt filled me with excitement. It left me wondering of the 'ifs'…would there simply be a void or would my desire be never ending.

* * *

_

Her tongue snaked along his skin and she could taste his sweat. It was sweat and bitter much like the junk he consumed. Gaz covered his smaller frame with her own and lowered her mouth to the side of his face, wondering she needed to do that for him to hear the words that she would say.

"Zim," Gaz whispered to him, her breath painting his skin with heat.

Her hand reached over to the camcorder and she pulled the knife behind it. The metal scratched the floor and the corners of her mouth twisted into a dark smirk.

"I told you to stay away…"

"Yet I come to you…always seeking your scent," Gaz growled as she held the knife against the floor and above his head.

"We can't keep doing this…"

"Your race cannot love and nor can I…it is sick in either eyes…humans may love…but not like this," Gaz softly said as she ran her tongue along his jaw.

"It has to end…"

"Become one with me Zim," Gaz darkly whispered. "We will continue this forever."

His eyes closed as his claws sunk into her. She hissed just above his mouth. Zim's mouth crashed over hers causing her eyes to widen and her to chuckle. She dragged her teeth along his tongue as it entered her mouth. The ridged texture reminded her of her purpose.

"Immortalize the moment," Gaz whispered.2

* * *

_I was past words. There comes in a point time where there is nothing left but existence. It's a wonderful feeling and that's when you feel it…the rush.

* * *

_

She had slid her tongue and to his neck where she felt his pulse. Her eyes closed as the rhythm of the pulse drew her closer. Gaz let her teeth set into his olive skin. She took as much as she could get into her mouth and clamped down. Gaz bit and tore as she pulled her face away tearing like a dog. The translucent blood sprayed her face and she watched him begin to jerk around the floor. Gaz spat the flesh to the ground and listened to it swish across the bloodstained tiles. Her cold amber eyes watched as the sheen in his eyes were lost. Gaz leaned tongue and trailed her tongue along the jagged edges of her bit, lapping up the blood.

She grasped the knife and brought it to his body. The metal tip sunk into his stomach…

* * *

_What better way was there to stop a desire than to tear it apart and consume what was feeding it? The warm blood coated my body as I set myself to work. A delicate piece of flesh tossed into my mouth and slowly chewed to savor each texture. I swallowed and grinned as I continued my work. I didn't care if the camcorder had run out of tape because I was savoring this moment. The doorknob wiggled and I let my eyes turn to it. The knife rest against Zim's cooling flesh as I watched, waited. The door busted open and the corners of my lips turned up. Dib had dropped the note I had left him. My head tilted as I regarded his horrified features. I raised another chunk of meat to my lips and sucked the blood away before setting it in my mouth and swallowing. Dib's face turned colors and I coldly laughed. I knew my teeth were bloodstained._ _Dib spun around and vomited upon the ground. I could see my writing upon the note…Went to Zim's for Dinner…_

_What better way to become one and immortalize the moment by savoring each bit of it piece…by piece…

* * *

Author's Note:  
_

I've had cannibalism on the brain since a reviewer mentioned it in review for Blood Sport…that and I was listening to 'Mein Teil' by Rammstein. So this is what I came up with.

Hate it...Love it...Please Review Either Way.

Credits…

_1 The Spider and the Fly_ by Marie Howitt

2 JTHM

Fixed this up a bit 11/13/06


End file.
